


You Did Say Anything

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, One Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Superboy-Prime is causing trouble in El Paso, Texas, and the residential superhero Blue Beetle is having trouble against his Kryptonian foe. And he'll do anything to stop the carnage...





	

The sound of destruction, falling building and screams filled Jaime's ears as he hid, using the Scarab's phase-shifting technology to remain undetectable by his foe. Said supervillain was currently firing eye-lazers at nearby buildings, screaming incoherently about 'heroes' and 'not my fault' or something. Honestly, Jaime had no idea why Superboy-Prime was in El Paso, and at that moment he didn't really care too much. The Khaji-Da was using everything he could to patch up his wounds under the bugsuit, but he still felt like ass. "Khaji, this Superboy-Prime guy is like one part Godmode and two parts Internet Fanboy. I'm out of ideas, what do you got?" Sometimes, Jaime had idly wondered about if he was strong enough to fight Superman, toe to toe. His bruises and open wounds were currently telling him no, he was not.

“Solution to one part Godmode: [Negative]. Solution to two parts Internet Fanboy: [Not Preferable]," Khaji-Da replied. Jaime had lived this alien AI welded to his spine for a few years now, and he felt like he'd established a strong bond, a rapport, with it.

Which is why as Jaime stood there, listening to the sounds of citizens screaming, in danger, hurt, dying, he knew that the Scarab knew his response before he said it. "I'll do anything if it'll stop him." He paused for a moment before adding, "Except killing him, that's still a no no."

Jaime waited for Khaji's response, and after a few moments he got it. "Understood. Beginning solution protocol." As soon as the Scarab finished relaying his message, Jaime felt his entire body go numb, losing all bodily sensations. He wasn't even sure how he was still standing up, but he assumed that had something to do with the Scarab, like usual. Looking down, he wasn't sure what was supposed to be happening...until he realized that his proportions were starting to look off, and the world around him was looking larger than normal.

"Khaji, what the hell is going on?" he asked the Scarab, and his voice sounded a little off, a little higher than his normal speaking voice.

While he waited impatiently for the Scarab to respond, he watched as his shoulders scrunched in, closer together, and his physique slimmed down a lot, especially his waist. "Taking into account the parameters you provided, a solution was devised that you would not prefer to utilize. However, after informing you of this, you replied that you would do 'anything' to solve this problem."

Something weird was happening to Jaime's hips, which actually started flaring out more, and his legs also seemed to gain a little more mass, adding curves to his silhouette. "What exactly is your solution, Khaji?" Jaime asked, and this time he could definitely hear something wrong with his voice: it definitely didn't sound like it belonged to a man.

"Utilizing your knowledge of 'Internet Fanboys', the simplest way to deal with the issue would be to assuage his ego and provide him with sexual release. However, as a human male, your physical form did not have the proper qualities to suite his likely tastes, so your body is currently being re-written to conform to his most likely sexual fantasies." In other words, Jaime realized, he was being turned into a woman, into the sexual object of people like Superboy-Prime.

This became more clear as his chest expanded outwards, the legs of the Scarab on his chest acting as a bra to the large breasts that swelled underneath the bugsuit. After that, feeling began to return to Jaime's body, and he looked around at himself to get a good picture. He was fairly tall for a woman, and had an hourglass figure. His breasts were at least the size of Wonder Woman's, maybe larger, and his heritage was clearly displayed in the thick, juicy ass that was displayed clearly with his form-fitting Scarab suit. If he had seen a woman looking like this any other day, he'd probably have the kinds of thoughts his mother didn't like him having. Jaime let out a sigh, and hearing that sultry, ultra-feminine voice from his mouth was just plain weird. "Okay Scarab, you did it, but I don't know anything about seducing guys. In case you forgot, I am a straight guy. How is this going to work?"

From the snide tone of Khaji-Da's next words, it was clear that the Scarab didn't really see the problem. "Reach technology has few limits when it comes to the organic mind." At first, Jaime wasn't sure what he meant, but then he started feeling a little woozy. Once she caught her breath, she started to wonder what just happened. Then she realized: Jaime was thinking of herself as a woman. Her body, though new, did not feel foreign in the slightest. Then she felt something else. Desire. Passion. Need.

Turning off the phase-shifting, Blue Beetle flew out to meet Superboy-Prime. As she approached the villain, Jaime couldn't keep her eyes off of his strong, muscular physique. The villain turned to face him, and was clearly confused to see an obviously female Blue Beetle. "Don't worry about me, Super-B," Jaime told him, finding the words coming to her naturally. "That mean man you fought earlier was my brother, but I told him to back off...you're all mine." It looked like Superboy-Prime was about to speak, his face bewildered but beginning to look violent. "No, no, no," Jaime said, bringing up a slender, feminine finger to his lips. "I know you're the real hero here, and I wanted to know what it felt like to have my world rocked by a Kryptonian. Are you up for that?"

The guy didn't need much convincing, and before Jaime knew it they were making out mid-air, his hands roving around her body, able to feel her soft curves through the bugsuit. Honestly, if he wasn't a murdering psychopath, Jaime would probably have considered giving him a real shot, but for now she just needed to stall for time until backup arrived.

\---------------------------------

Jaime hadn't thought that it would be necessary to go all-the-way with Superboy-Prime to buy time, but as she stretched and left the bed they had shared together, she found she didn't mind too much. While he had definitely been inexperienced, he made up for that in passion, power, and need. It was fun. "Are you prepared to return to your normal state, Jaime Reyes?" Khaji-Da asked her.

Thinking about how it had felt to be penetrated, over and over by Superboy-Prime's thick, hard cock, Jaime shook her head. "No thanks, Khaji, at least for right now. Actually, I was thinking of heading over to Paco's. Who knows, this might turn out much better than either of us expected."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for fun, what with Jaime being my favorite superhero, based off of a cool picture by trans4of3 (tran4of3.deviantart.com/)


End file.
